las aventuras de dragon ball
by trinariffin13
Summary: unos one shorts de dragon ball que se me ocurren espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

un dia normal en la corp. capsula estaba tranquila la familia brief trunks en su celular ultimo modelo 7_7 bra viendo tele bulma leyendo una revista y vegeta comiendo hasta que

bra ya es hora de dormir-le decia a su hija de 5 años de edad esta bulma

si ya se mama pero quiero que papa me lea un cuento-decia la princesa saiyajin junto con un puchero

ni loco-le decia vegeta comiendo pollo

ah mama-decia apunto de llorar bra

me dan un segundo-bulma arrastra a vegeta al pasillo

en el pasillo

no me haras leerle un cuento a la mocosa-decia vegeta enojado como siempre

claro que lo haras vegeta y yo se como investigue en internet y se como hacer para que hagas lo que yo te pida-le decia bulma al principe saiyajin mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

asi como lo-antes de decir algo mas bulma le mostro un reloj de bolsillo meneandolo de aun lado a otro-que piensas hacer mujer-le decia mientras seguia el reloj con su mirada

a ver si funciona a ver vegeta cuando cuente hasta 3 seras el mejor padre e iras a abrazar a tu hija entendido-le decia bulma con una mirada determinada- 1 2

mujer eso no funcionara conmi

3-le interrumpio bulma y al ver que vegeta se dirigia a la sala supo que funciono-a ver a ver que pasara

en la sala

bra hija ven te voy a dar un abrazo-levanta a bra y la abraza claro su hija le corresponde el abrazo

ah que papa te sientes bien-preguntaba el semi saiyajin desconcentrado al ver la escena

si me siento mas que bien ven bra te leere un cuento-le decia a su hija mientras la tomaba de la mano a bra y la llevaba a su cuarto

bien oficialmente es raro esto-ve a su madre salir el pasillo con una gran sonrisa-mama que le hiciste a papa

nada solo le cambie un poco su mente jiji-decia a su hijo mientras subia las escaleras

esta bien ya es oficial todos aqui estan locos-decia trunks mientras subia a su cuarto

en el cuarto de bra

y el cazador mato al lobo feroz salvando a caperucita y a su abuela fin te gusto bra-decia vegeta cerrando el libro

si papa pero porque de repente me lees un cuento despues de hablar con mama

es que ella me convencio de leerte un libro-decia con una sonrisa de felicidad

no algo trama mama pero mañana lo averiguo buenas noches papa

buenas noches princesa-le da un beso en la frente a bra y enciende la luz de noche de su hija y apaga la luz

en el pasillo

a ver si esto funciona-le lanza un bote de agua a vegeta que al momento reacciona

ah insecto porque hiciste eso-le decia furioso vegeta a su hijo

papa sabia que algo te pasaba que bueno que reaccionaste ya me dabas miedo

que de que hablas

despues de que trunks le conto todo lo que paso despues de que bulma hablo con el

que yo hice que

si si hiciste eso pero que fue lo que te paso

agh tu madre me enseño un reloj frente a mi y me conto hasta 3 y de ahi no recuerdo nada

ah mama te hipnotizo es una tecnica que funciona en personas tontas para que hagan lo que la otra persona les diga-despues de sentir que el ki de su padre se elevaba se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-ah ah pe pero en en ti fun funciono porque porque ah mañana te cuento adios-cerro su puerta de golpe-uf casi muero

en la habitacion de bulma y vegeta

y vegeta como te sientes-preguntaba bulma sin saber que trunks saco a vegeta del trance

bastante estupido por haber caido en tu trampa mujer

ah pe pero co como

trunks me libero co agua ahora mujer

un rato despues

vegeta ya hablame-insistia bulma

bien te hablare si -saca el reloj de bulma

ay no

al dia siguiente

vegeta toma tus waffles trunks ya te debes ir a entrenar puedes irte tdoo el dia siquieres-decia una alegre bulma

le hiciste lo que creo que le hiciste a mama-pregnta un intrigado trunks

sip y creo que ahora soy experto en lo de hipnotizar asi quiero comprobar algo trunks no te gustaria pelear conmigo-decia vegeta sacando algo de su bolsillo

no gracias pero talves ma-ve el reloj- ay ay estoy muerto

un rato despues

-vegeta esquivaba a un trunks super saiyajin con gran poder-esto cuenta como entrenamiento

ah ya deja de esquivarme-seguian peleando

fin de este cap.

son one shorts de mi imaginacion espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

este capitulo se centra despues de que goku se va con shenlong

un dia normal en la casa satan despues de que son goku se fue con las esferas

videl:gohan no piensas comer

gohan:no videl no tengo hambre

videl:gohan eso me lo andas diciendo desde hace 5 dias es raro que no tengas hambre ademas te la pasas durmiendo todo el dia sin comer y encerrado se puede saber que tienes

gohan: nada Videl

videl:-le toca la frente-gohan estas ardiendo

gohan: hmmp

videl:ve a la cama ahorita te llevo la comida

gohan:mmm-se va a su recamara-

pan:-llegando de la escuela-ya llege mama papa ya llege

videl:que bueno que ya llegaste pan llevale esto a tu padre-le entrega una bandeja con sopa y jugo-

pan:para que le entrego esto

videl:ultimamente tu padre ha estado muy triste y apenas come tu sabes que tiene pan?

pan:lo mas seguro es que se sienta triste

Videl: ¿eh?

pan:desde que mi abuelito se fue con shenlong papa casi no sonrie ademas me conto papa la otra ves que al señor piccolo tambien lo queria como un padre tal ves se sienta triste papa porque ninguno de los dos ya esta

videl:tal ves tengas razon pan pero que podriamos hacer

pan:mmmm-piensa-no se me ocurre nada

videl:a mi tampoco bueno llevale la comida a tu padre mas alrato vendras conmigo de compras si?

pan:claro mama-al llegar al cuarto de gohan-papa estas bien?

gohan:-en cama-si pan estoy bien

pan:papa estas triste por que mi abuelito ni piccolo estan

gohan:heredaste el poder de deduccion de tu madre

pan:creo que eso es un si -le deja la bandeja en la mesita de noche-aqui te dejo comida por si quieres comer mas alrato -le pone un trapo humedo a gohan en la frente-estas hirviendo seguro que estaras bien

gohan:si pan estare bien

pan:ok voy a acompañar a mama de compras regresamos en un rato ok

gohan:si pan nos vemos alrato

pan:mmmmm adios

unas 2 horas despues en la habitacion de gohan

gohan:-estaba ya medio dormido hasta que-(n/a: estos signis ** seran de comunicacion telepatica)

*piccolo:gohan puedes oirme

gohn:-se levanta y voltea a todos lados-señor piccolo do donde esta

piccolo:estoy hablando telepaticamente contigo quiero hacerte una pregunta

gohan:cual es señor piccolo

piccolo:aun desde el infierno puedo ver que estas muy triste es cierto o me equivoco

gohan:no no se equivoca señor piccolo es la verdad

piccolo:porque estas tan triste gohan

gohan:porque otra ves se fue mi padre y ya no esta usted me siento solo sin ustedes

piccolo:-aparece como una ilusion enfrente de gohan-no estas solo gohan siempre estare contigo aunque no me veas y tienes a tu familia a la histerica de tu madre a tu esposa y a tu hija no estas solo tambien tienes a los demas que te cuidan esa es tu familia aquella que siempre esta a tu lado y jamas te abandona

Gohan: Pero en

piccolo:nada de peros gohan tu tienes una familia a la cual proteger y yo siempre estare a tu lado y en tu corazon gohan jamas olvides eso gohan

gohan:gracias piccolo

piccolo:ahora descansa gohan se nota que apenas duermes-pone una mano en la cabeza de gohan y gohan cae rendido en la cama-adios gohan

gohan:adios y gracias señor piccolo-termina durmiendose y la imagen de piccolo se desvanece

una hora despues videl y pan recien llegaban con las compras

videl:gohan ya llega ah-se queda estatica frente a la cocina

pan:mama que sucede -ve la cocina y gohan casi arrasaba con la comida

videl:go gohan veo que que ya re recuperarte el apetito verdad

gohan:si ya hasta me siento mucho mejor

pan:-abrasa a gohan-que bueno papa oye y se puede saber que te puso tan feliz

gohan:solo digamos que alguien me dio un pequeño adios

ppan:no entiendo pero no importa que bueno que ya estes mejor papa

gohan:jeje

videl:vaya quien lo haya hecho le debo una en grande por devolverme a mi marido

gohan:oye no estaba tan mal

videl:gohan apenas comias y apenas sonreias crees que eso es normal en ti

gohan:-con la tipica pose de goku su brazo atras de la nuca-bueno tal ves si estaba algo mal

videl:ay gohan por cierto quien t dio eso de pequeño adios

gohan:-deja a pan en el suelo-jeje no te pienso decir videl-sale volando de ahi

videl-lo sigue junto a pan-ven aca son gohan y dimelo

gohan:no jamas jeje -señor piccolo gracias decia gohan a lo lejos

ya se soy cursi pero este capitulo se me vino de volada no me jusguen si es algo cursi


End file.
